


Here's to fashion

by Raven_Wilde



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Wilde/pseuds/Raven_Wilde
Summary: Inspired by The I Never Night by ThreeWhiskeyLunch.





	Here's to fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The I Never Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230405) by [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch). 




End file.
